


Pure Imagination

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [42]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Language, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Insert, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Negan has a very interesting dream.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 17





	Pure Imagination

I stroll into the parlor, rubbing the back of my neck, exhaling heavily as I see that most of my wives are waiting for me. I suppose it was too much to hope that I could slip into my room quietly. 

Whose dumb idea was it to have multiple wives, anyway? Oh, right, that was me. I mentally shrug. It seemed like a good plan at the time. 

Frankie jumps up, simpering at me and reaching for my neck. “Do you need a massage, Negan? I can give you one.”

I hold out my hand to keep her from coming closer and she stops, pouting. “What I fucking need,” I announce, trying not to sound too annoyed, “is Robin in my fucking room right fucking now. Where the fuck is she?”

Of course the one wife I want isn’t here, though I’m not surprised. Robin keeps herself busy around The Sanctuary whenever I’m gone, but she’s usually here waiting when I get back. 

Frankie flops down on the couch and testily replies, “Well, you’re in luck. She’s already there.” She picks at a thread poking out from her dress and mumbles, “I don’t know why you even keep the rest of us around anymore.” 

I breezily dismiss her concerns. “Fucking neither do I, Frankie. Just be fucking happy that you’re still being fucking taken care of. And don’t fucking talk to me like that again or you’ll be out on your fucking ass. No one is fucking making you stay here.” My impatience today is epic; she’s lucky that I’m not just kicking her to the curb right now. I’m about ready to do that with all of them. 

Robin has quickly become my favorite wife. She’s smart, funny, pretty, has a great laugh, and enjoys experimenting in the bedroom. I can talk to her about anything and she’ll just listen; she doesn’t offer advice unless I ask, which is the way I prefer it. She keeps my secrets and trusts me with hers. She also doesn’t need me to take care of her, not like the rest of them do. She agreed to be my wife because she likes me. No other reason. It’s nice to spend time with someone who enjoys my company. Lately, I’ve been spending all of my time with her, and I’ve been thinking about making the arrangement permanent. 

But I don’t want to think about any of that right now. Right now, I just want to relax. 

I walk into my room and shut the door, leaning back against it and sighing in relief. I glance at the bed; Robin is lying on my side of it, reading something that’s making her giggle. She turns her head and gazes at me, winking coyly, and I shake my head and smile. 

She’s obviously just taken a bath; I can smell the peach bubbles she favors. She’s freshly shaven and very clean, and her light brown hair is hanging in slightly damp waves down to her chin. Her pale skin has a little color from being out in the sun. She was probably in the herb garden she’s been growing while I was gone. Gloss is making her lips shiny, but that’s the only makeup she’s wearing. 

Being around her is easy. She’s simple, practical, and beautiful. 

She’s wearing my favorite pajamas. They were the first ones I gave her, midnight blue, and they suit her well. The top is soft and low-cut, the back is lace with a pretty pattern on it, and there are matching loose lace shorts that make her ass look great. I can see all of her mounded cleavage because of the way she’s reclining on the bed. I lick my lips, already starting to feel better. 

She sets her book down and stands. I watch her breasts bounce as she walks to me, standing on her tiptoes and putting her arms around my neck so she can draw my head down for a kiss. 

I love her eager kisses. I open my mouth and let our tongues tangle together, lifting her up so I can sit down on the bed with her in my lap. My jacket is already hanging open, so she slides it from my shoulders easily and then pulls up my t-shirt, exposing my bare chest. 

We continue to kiss as her delicate fingers run over my skin, tracing my tattoos and dragging through my body hair. They linger on my stomach, caressing its slight curve. It tickles a little and I chuckle, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss, loving the way she desires me. 

She seems to like all the things about me that no one else does. The bad jokes, the swearing, the grandstanding. The stubble, the body hair, the tummy pudge. Not to mention the ruling and the killing and the being fucking busy all the damn time. 

To be honest, I’m kind of addicted to her, but I’m trying not to tell her that. 

She slips from my lap and bends down to take off my boots and socks before reaching up to undo my belts. She smiles slyly at me as she carefully sets my knife sheath aside; we’ve had some fun with that particular weapon before. I watch her, running my hand through her hair as she finishes undressing me. 

I scoot into the center of the bed, waiting for her to follow and snuggle into my side. I pull the blankets over us as she kisses my forehead and runs her fingers through my hair and beard. 

I’ve broken my own rules by letting her sleep in my bed while I’m gone, but when she told me she wanted to touch herself between my sheets while I was away, I couldn’t resist. 

The bed is warm because she’s been in it. I sink into the mattress a little more, comforted by the soft heat. 

I usually don’t let my wives spend the night at all, regardless of if I’m here or not, but I like the way Robin cuddles when we sleep. She fits against my body perfectly, like a puzzle piece made just for my rough edges. 

I wrap an arm around her and feel my elbow brush against her book. “What were you fucking reading?” I wonder. “It was making you laugh.” She starts to giggle again as I prop it up on my chest, slinking down so she can kiss my belly softly. 

“It was in the box of books that Simon brought me. I don’t think he knew it was there,” she replies thoughtfully. “Thank you for those, by the way.” 

I smile and run my hand through her hair again. “You don’t have to thank me,” I remind her, frowning at the book. “I can’t even fucking read this. Is that Japanese?” I flip a page, looking at the drawings instead. Her head settles onto my shoulder as my eyes widen. 

“I think so, based on the content,” she answers, watching as I flip another page. 

“Are those tentacles? Fuck.” I turn the book and hold it closer to my face. Robin reaches for her nightstand and pulls out a pair of glasses with thick black frames. That’s another rule I broke; her things are stashed all over my room. “I don’t fucking need glasses,” I grunt as she puts them on my face, ignoring the fact that the images are much clearer now. 

“Nope,” she agrees lightly, kissing my cheek. “You just look cute in them.” I put my arm around her again and slap her butt so she yelps and wiggles against me. 

“You’re fucking lucky I like you cheeky.” I wink at her, turning another page. She peeks at the one I’m staring at, which shows a man with two… “What do you even fucking call these?” I ask abruptly. 

“Tentacle dicks!” she responds brightly. I snort. Okay. The man on the page is using his two tentacle dicks to fuck the woman in the frame every which way. They both look like they’re having a good time. 

“How do you think that fucking works?” I feel like I’m pretty good with one dick, but hey, it’s fun to imagine having two. 

She puts her lips against my ear and whispers, “What do you think I’ve been fantasizing about?” I chuckle and then yawn. I’m exhausted and she knows it. “I’ll tell you all about it later, I promise,” she purrs. “For now, get some sleep.” 

I throw the book on my nightstand, taking the glasses off and setting them on top of it. Robin lays her head on my chest over my heart and curls her leg over mine as I loop my arms around her. 

“I’m glad you’re home, Negan.” 

I trail my fingers up and down her spine slowly. “Me too, sweetheart.” 

_When I wake again, it’s dark. There’s a full moon, and Robin left the curtains open, so the light is shining through the glass and illuminating the bed. She’s still in mostly the same position on my chest, one of her hands delicately cupping my neck, the other gripping my shoulder._

_Now that I’m not so tired, my thoughts turn to how much I want her. Her breasts are soft and supple against me, and I can feel the warmth radiating from between her legs against my thigh. I slide my hand down my stomach and between my legs to stroke my cock…_

_And that’s when I realize that something about me is very, very different._

_I gingerly lift the blankets to stare between my legs. For a moment, I wonder if I should be panicking, but I’m strangely calm._

_I follow the usual trail of hair down the length of my stomach with my eyes. Generally, it would end at my dick, but now it ends at a ridged opening that seems to be… pulsing. I’m about to reach down and touch it when Robin stirs against me._

_“Negan?” she murmurs. “Are you all right? It’s cold.” She gazes up at me sleepily for a moment, noticing the glazed look in my eyes. “Oh. Do you need some… attention?” she giggles. She runs her hand through her messy hair before gliding it down my belly. She hasn’t looked yet._

_Her fingers meet the new ridge between my legs and I actually convulse as she touches it, gasping loudly. Fucking fuck, it feels like it’s made entirely of nerves meant for pleasure. I groan as Robin moves her hand away in alarm, looking down at me. “Negan, what…?”_

_“I’m dreaming, I’m pretty sure,” I tell her. She nods, accepting the fact easily, which makes me even more certain. “Touch me there again, please?” I rumble. I may as well take advantage for as long as my dream lasts. She obliges me, tracing the ridges of the opening with her middle finger slowly. My eyes roll back into my head and I shudder, briefly wondering if this is what she feels like when I touch her clit._

_“Negan…” she whispers, her voice awestruck. I prop myself on my elbows so I can see what she’s staring at._

_Unfurling from between the ridges are two undulating tentacles, one on top of the other. I have the same feeling that I get in my belly when I get hard, so I assume that this is my new reaction when aroused._

_I study my new… features… curiously. The tentacles are each as long and thick as my cock, and they feel like they’re swelling. They’re not quite erect, but I assume it’s their version of it. They’re slick with fluid, and Robin gulps as she reaches out and gently brushes her fingers over the top of one._

_“They’re, um. They’re. They’re ribbed,” she observes._

_I snort. “For your fucking pleasure,” I drawl._

_She smacks me in the chest. “You’re an ass,” she informs me playfully._

_“You fucking love it.” She turns back to my tentacles. I can read the signs in her body; she’s intensely aroused. Her face is flushed, her eyes are glassy, and she’s biting her lip. Her nipples are hard through her flimsy top, and I can smell how wet she is. I chuckle. “You wanna fucking play with me, sweetheart?”_

_She nods eagerly. “Can we?” she begs._

_I nod. Suddenly, I remember the images in the book. “Let me… try something… first…” I request. How do I…?_

_I concentrate on what I want to happen, flexing the muscles in my stomach, growling deeply as the tentacles obey. I glance at Robin. Her eyes are getting wider as she watches in fascination._

_“Holy fuck,” she croaks, squeezing my arm tightly in her hand. I grin as I experiment, realizing that I can make them move however I want. I flick them back and forth, slow, then fast, stretching them up my belly and curling them around each other, biting my lip as I move them in a thrusting motion. She moans as I reach down, wrapping my hand around the base of both tentacles at the same time. They’re too big for my fingers to meet, and I have large hands._

_Robin reaches out, wrapping her own hand around the top of both tentacles, her palm running over the ribs. I stroke slowly and she follows my rhythm, her free hand resting over my heart, feeling it beat harder. It’s nice, but I want more._

_“Straddle my thighs, sweetheart,” I order. She obeys me immediately, sinking down heavily across my legs. “Take off your top.” She does. I just stare at her breasts for a moment. They’re round and full and heavy; her nipples are a dusky pink because she’s so aroused. She loves it when I tease them, and that’s exactly what I plan to do now._

_I flick the tentacles upward and curl them dexterously around her engorged nipples. She jumps, moaning, and I squeeze. Her back arches, pushing her chest into my touch. I unfurl the tentacles to briefly cup her breasts and then tighten them again, making sure the ribs face inward so they rub against her sensitive peaks. I smile as I notice that the tentacles form the shape of a heart when I have them positioned this way._

_I squeeze harder, tugging, starting to pump her nipples continuously. Her eyelids flutter and she leans forward, her hands digging into my belly and tangling in my hair. It gives me more leverage and I curl my tentacles completely around each breast, still teasing each nipple with the tips. She moans again, rocking with me, her body quivering in pleasure. “Negan!” she cries, her hair falling into her face._

_It's fascinating to watch her like this. Usually when I play with her breasts, I use my hands and mouth, so it’s harder to look at her at the same time._

_“Tell me how it feels, Robin.” She starts to writhe in my grasp, whining; her cheeks are bright red and her breathing is erratic, so I know she’s about to come. I’m surprised she hasn’t already; she must be trying not to. Sometimes she likes the anticipation. “Fucking tell me!”_

_“It feels like you’re sucking on both of my nipples as hard as you can at the same time!” she squeals. I flick the tips of my tentacles over her throbbing nipples and then she’s coming, panting out my name, rocking against me. Her head tips back and I follow the line of her neck with my eyes. I keep working her nipples; it’s harder to hang on because her chest is slippery, but I manage. When she finally stops coming, I let my tentacles fall back between my legs._

_I could keep going, but there are so many other things I want to do._

_“Damn, sweetheart, do you know how fucking beautiful you are when you come?” She smiles tiredly, adjusting herself so she’s kneeling between my legs, running her fingers over the slippery underside of my lower tentacle. They’re a little stiffer now, and they stiffen more as I observe the marks I’ve left on her breasts from squeezing so tight. “I didn’t hurt you, did I, Robin?” I ask quietly, serious for a moment._

_She shakes her head. “No, Negan, you didn’t hurt me.” She keeps stroking my tentacle and I shiver, wriggling the two together so she’s touching them both at the same time. “You’re beautiful when you come too.” She winks up at me, looking thoughtfully at my new appendages. “Do you think I can go down on these?” she wonders curiously._

_I bite my lip. Robin loves going down on me, and she’s damn good at it. I have no idea how it will work with tentacles, but I sure as fuck want her to try. “Give it a fucking go,” I urge her. I uncurl them, holding them straight for her._

_She bends her head, touching her tongue tentatively to one tentacle. I frown a little. “Is it fucking gross?” I ask worriedly._

_She laughs. “It’s a little wetter than usual, but no, it’s not gross. It tastes like pre-come.” She runs her finger over a tentacle’s tip, finding a slit there. “I kind of miss the head of your cock,” she teases. “I like playing with it.” She dips her tongue into the slit, using both of her hands to encircle the base of my tentacles, squeezing and stroking as she pulls back before taking both tips into her mouth._

_I’m so slippery that she has trouble finding purchase, but she quickly discovers that the upside is that her mouth will slide very easily over me. She can’t take much of me in when she’s bobbing on both, especially as they get more rigid. I squirm under her, reaching down and tangling my hands in her hair._

_She raises her head. “Does it feel good? I mean, does it feel like it usually does?”_

_I nod, starting to sweat, pulling all her hair back and up so I can see her face, holding onto it tightly. “Please don’t fucking stop, Robin,” I beg, moaning loudly as her mouth descends on me again._

_This time, she wraps one hand around my top tentacle, stroking it slowly from base to tip as she swallows the other. I writhe, my tentacles thrusting on their own as she takes me deep into her throat, sucking the whole time. I squirm and whine, a familiar feeling building deep in my belly._

_“I think I’m about to fucking come,” I gasp, dragging her head up and pushing it back down with my hands, feeling her moan around me, the vibrations quivering through my body. She quickly switches tentacles, sucking on the top one as she starts to jerk the other hard and fast, nestling the tip against her breasts._

_I pant, my back arching as I wriggle underneath her. She knows all the best ways to get me off, and it seems as though they all work the same, even with the tentacles. I’m throbbing and pushing up into her hand and mouth, moaning her name inarticulately as she works me just right._

_Then she scissors her fingers and slides them up over the lips of my new opening and I howl, yanking her hair hard as my orgasm starts. She keeps rubbing and stroking and swallowing and sucking as I plant my heels against the bed, shaking as I spurt long, thick ropes of come into her mouth and all over her breasts._

_It’s even more intense than usual, like coming twice at the exact same time. I keep thrusting as I finish, falling back onto the bed when I’m empty, all my muscles tight with exertion. I can feel Robin shaking against me as my tentacles curl back into my body, spent for the moment._

_I prop myself up on one elbow to gaze at her. She’s still straddling my thighs, and her hands are braced against the bed so she can hold herself up. She’s glistening from her mouth all the way down to the base of her belly, completely slicked in my fluids. My eyes are immediately drawn to her heaving breasts, which are dripping with my come._

_I grab her by the waist, flipping her onto her back and settling between her legs, running a hand through my sweat-damp hair before leaning down and starting to lick her clean. I can taste myself, but I can also taste her skin. It’s intoxicating._

_“Fuck, Negan, yes!” Robin cries, wrapping her legs tightly around my middle, putting one arm around my shoulders and her other hand in my hair. She squeals loudly as I push her breasts together as tightly as I can, squeezing them roughly while I lick, thoroughly cleaning off everything but her nipples._

_She keeps making all those breathy, high-pitched noises that I like so much, twisting underneath me, her heart pounding. She loves it when I do this for her; I should really do it more, but usually I finish inside of her or in her mouth, so I don’t get many opportunities._

_I take a nipple between my lips, swirling my tongue over it, teasing the taut little peak as I suck my come off of it. I’m already getting aroused again, and I can feel myself opening up, my tentacles uncoiling and flicking against her soft thighs._

_I switch nipples, sucking hard on one and twisting the other between my fingers. I flex my stomach, maneuvering one tentacle between her legs and slapping it lightly against her clit. She keens, moving her hips against me, her breasts heaving around my face._

_When I slap her clit again, she wails, shuddering violently underneath me and coming hard. I keep sucking and teasing her nipples, rubbing her clit in gentle circles to keep her orgasm going as my tentacles swell. I run my other tentacle over her slit, feeling her clench, knowing that she’s craving something to fill her up._

_I nibble on her nipples and her back arches. She whimpers as I press my tentacle teasingly against her entrance, stopping just short of putting it inside her. “Negan, Negan, please!” she pleads. I chuckle against her breasts. I’m feeling just as much need as she is, but I’m trying not to show it._

_“Do you want me to fuck you, Robin?” I rasp, rubbing my beard against her breasts, lapping at the sweat covering them. “Damn, doll, you taste divine,” I murmur, kissing her nipples. She moans, bucking her hips up and pushing on my shoulders._

_“I want to ride you, Negan,” she purrs. My tentacles twitch and I crawl the rest of the way up her body to her mouth, sealing my lips over hers and tangling our tongues together as I roll onto my back._

_She breaks the kiss, placing her hands on my chest, her fingers sinking into the hair there. She’s on her knees, hovering over me, looking down at my engorged tentacles undulating between her legs. “I want to ride them both at the same time,” she gasps, smiling down at me as I coil them together into one long, thick, pulsing column for her._

_I wiggle the tips into her entrance to get her started, and then she takes over, sliding down on me. Her lips part and she moans deliciously, her thighs quivering as I stretch her wide. “Christ on sale,” she mutters as she sinks down further. I grip her hips tightly in my hands and chuckle. She only says that when she’s really, really turned on._

_She groans as our hips meet, whining as I pulse. She holds herself still for a moment and I know she’s adjusting to having twice as much as usual inside her. “Honey, are you okay?” I ask softly. I want to move, but I don’t want to hurt her._

_She nods slowly and starts to move her hips, bouncing up and down on my tentacles gently. I moan in unison with her, squeezing her tightly, my fingers digging into her skin. “Dammit, Negan, you are enormous,” she groans, sliding back down, stretching herself to the limit to take all of me in._

_I start to sweat again as she finds a rhythm, moving more enthusiastically, bouncing harder as she adjusts. I slip my hands down the lush curve of her ass, squeezing and kneading it as she rides me. That spurs her on even more, but as I feel her bottom move in my hands, I realize that I want to see it._

_I scoot up so I’m half-sitting, lifting her and bringing her with me. “Turn around, sweetheart,” I request; she grins and rotates so her back is facing me, groaning again as she resumes bouncing. I hold her hips tightly, watching her ass jiggle each time she goes all the way down._

_“That’s it, Robin,” I praise her, breathing hard as she starts to move faster, bracing her hands on my knees. “Fuck, honey, that’s it,” I encourage her, spreading her cheeks and biting my lip as I watch her take me deep._

_I flex my stomach again, moving my tentacles inside her, searching for her G-spot. I know how to find it with my cock, but I’m a little disoriented because of the tentacles, especially since I’m close to coming again._

_“Negan?” Robin breathes shakily, looking back at me over her shoulder as she moves. “Would you, um…” She bites her lip and I smack her ass teasingly, enjoying it immensely when she clenches and jumps._

_“Tell me and I’ll fucking spank the shit out of your cute bottom, sweetheart,” I promise. She moans, her pace slowing and her eyelashes lowering as she blushes shyly._

_Fuck, I love that she’s got me inside her and she can still blush. I raise my eyebrows as she finally asks, “Would you put one in my ass?”_

_“Fuck yes, honey,” I murmur. She doesn’t ask for that very often, and I am more than happy to take advantage._

_I withdraw one of my tentacles, feeling her relax a bit now that she isn’t so full. She starts to bounce again as I slide my tentacle teasingly up the cleft of her ass, flicking it against her entrance, getting it wet, wiggling the tip in to get her ready for me, taking a deep, shuddering breath to keep myself from exploding right here and now._

_She rocks back against me eagerly, taking more of me in. “Negan, please!” she begs. Even though I’m trying to rein myself in, I chuckle, pleased by the urgency of her need._

_I push further into her, reaching up and spanking her hard, quivering as all of her muscles clench around both of my tentacles and she starts to move faster. “More,” she pants. I spank her again, moving my hips in time with hers, going deeper._

_She sits down on me hard, and suddenly I’m completely surrounded by her warm wetness, groaning as she swirls her hips instead of lifting herself up and down so she can keep all of me inside her. I’m about to burst, but I want her to finish first, so I let her gyrate against me, wriggling my tentacles inside of her._

_She’s tight all over, and I finally find her G-spot as I thrust up into her hard, rubbing the ribs of my tentacle all over it, making her shriek in pleasure as she starts to come. She grips my knees tightly as she spasms around me, moaning my name repeatedly. I slide my fingers around her front to massage her clit and she shrieks again, her orgasm starting all over._

_I spank her with my other hand as hard as I can, my eyes rolling back in my head as I start to come. I grab a handful of her ass, squeezing it tight as I writhe underneath her, pumping rope after rope of thick hot come deep inside both of her holes, still playing with her clit. Then I slide my hand from her ass up to her breast, squeezing it roughly, my fingers finding her nipple, rolling it and twisting it, teasing her._

_She cries out inarticulately as I sit up and pull her back against my sweat-soaked chest, my tentacles already starting to swell again inside her. Her head drops onto my shoulder, her breaths desperate, short, and heavy as I fondle and caress her tits, pinching her nipples mercilessly as my tentacles flick and wriggle inside her._

_She bounces eagerly, hooking one arm around my neck and turning so I can kiss, lick, and suck on her breast. She sinks her other hand into my hair, bringing her other breast closer; I push them together and start to urgently suck both of her nipples at the same time. I can feel her tightening as I pulse and grow inside both of her entrances, stretching her open more and more, curling deep inside her and making her mine._

_My hand slides down to her clit and I use just my middle finger to flick and rub it gently, feeling her hands grip me tighter as I fuck her hard and deep and suck on her nipples as hard as I can. She squirms, her plump bottom bouncing against me, her thighs dripping with our come. I rub my tentacles in a circle, feeling them slide against each other through the thin membranes inside her, the ribs running tantalizingly over the walls of her sensitive passages._

_“Fuck, Negan!” she pants, her movements fast, hard, and completely erratic. “Negan, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m…!”_

I wake with a start, sitting up in the bed. I’m covered in sweat, and my dick is so hard that it’s painful. Robin is walking back to the bed from the bathroom, smiling at me the whole way. She sits beside me and trails her fingers down my sweat-soaked chest as I run a hand through my hair. 

“You were making some pretty intense noises out here,” she observes. “Good dream?” 

I nod as she pulls the sheet away from my waist, licking her lips as she looks at my erection. “Really fucking good.” 

“Well, I hope it was about me.” She winks, and then yelps as I grab her, slamming her back into the bed and pinning her hands with one of mine, spreading her thighs with my knees and positioning myself at her entrance. 

“It was,” I growl, pausing for just a moment. “You want me?” I clarify. I never take what a woman isn’t willing to give. 

“Always,” she purrs, spreading her legs wider for me. “Tell me about your dream, Negan.” 

I smirk as I enter her. She moans as I fill her up, putting her arms around me as I rock us together in a steady rhythm. I put my lips to her ear and start to tell her about my dream. 

I hold her close, her cries growing louder and louder as I fuck her fast, then slow, soft, then hard, speaking into her ear the whole time, telling her what I dreamed. She comes and comes and comes, and she doesn’t stop until I’ve told her everything that happened. 

When we’re both finally sated, I stay on top of her, resting my forehead and nose against hers. “Robin?” I breathe. Her eyes flicker open and she gazes up at me happily. 

“Yes, Negan?” Her voice is wistful and satisfied. 

“Will you be my only wife?”

She giggles and her lips ghost over my jaw. “I’ve been wondering when you were going to ask me that. I didn’t expect it to be after a wicked hot tentacle dick dream, but I’ll take what I can get.”

I laugh and kiss her lightly. “Sorry,” I apologize. “It’s not just because of the amazing sex, I swear.” 

“I know, Negan,” she assures me, holding me close as I sink down on top of her, kissing her neck and licking the sweat from her skin. “Yes,” she answers. “I’ll be your only wife.” 

“Thank you,” I murmur, my eyes slipping shut. She turns us onto our sides and nuzzles my neck. “Robin?” I continue. “I…” I take a deep breath. I haven’t said what I’m about to say to anyone in a long time. “I kind of fucking love you, you know.” 

I feel her smile against my skin. “I kind of fucking love you too, Negan.”


End file.
